


Who Says Potions Can’t Be Delicious?

by KAten (Killerwit68)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwit68/pseuds/KAten
Summary: Story prompt for my writing group, focusing on flash fiction. I failed the 1000 word cutoff but enjoyed the end product anyway."Write an eerie story about a mischievous spell caster who brews a love potion."If you want some cute story prompts, I actually use a child's story generator.http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/story-starters/writing-prompts/index.html
Kudos: 1





	Who Says Potions Can’t Be Delicious?

**Who Says Potions Can’t Be Delicious?**

"Write an eerie story about a mischievous spell caster who brews a love potion."

Sukie Laveau hummed as she filled her large potion pot with water and turned the burner on high to bring it to a boil. She was careful with the flowing sleeves of her robes, rolling them up to her elbows to prevent them catching fire again. Her spell book sat at the end of the counter, not that she needed it for this particular recipe.

Once the water came to a boil, Sukie added a selection of herbs, then grabbed a few jars off the nearby shelf and liberally shook the contents in. After, she carefully chopped the animal flesh and dumped that in, as well as a few things grown in her own garden. Her melodic humming persisted as she continued to chop, dice, mince, and stir. Once all the ingredients were mixed into the pot, Sukie turned the flame down to a simmer and set a timer. After all, potions weren’t done until the ingredients have had a proper application and duration of heat.

A sleek, black cat with green eyes jumped to the counter while she was busy cleaning, sniffing at the vervain and aconite in her collection, though he absolutely knew better. The cat sneezed, then sat and gave Sukie a penetrating stare.

_“Are you sure this is wise?”_

“Not at all, but it’s the right thing to do, Bastien.”

_“So says every witch who thinks they know best and decides to step outside the natural path. I’m here for a reason, Suke…if they find out what you did—”_

“They won’t! Nobody has checked on me in ages, and no one would suspect that _this_ is what I’d choose to do with my retirement.”

Sukie reached out to scratch along Bastien’s jaw, just below his left ear. His purr could be heard above the bubbling liquid on the stove behind her. “You said you understood. You know I wouldn’t do this without reason and I’m not leaving you, no matter what. No law, spiritual or other will remove me from my home.”

_“And after? Have you filed all the paperwork and planned for all the possibilities should this work?”_

“Of course!” Sukie scoffed. She spun away to glance into the boiling pot, then her gaze tracked to the ticking clock on the wall. Seeing she had some time yet, Sukie wandered around the house, tidying up and making sure everything was just right. It had to be perfect because she couldn’t imagine another hundred years without love.

Bastien jumped down from the counter and twined around her legs as she puttered about the house. Sukie let him do his thing, careful not to step on his little feet. She understood that he was somewhat sad about her decision but it wasn’t like it would last forever.

When Sukie finished preparation, she went back into the kitchen. It took a few minutes of flipping through her spell book before she found what she needed. Transmogrification was a little more difficult but well within a master’s skill set. A little henbane, some of the animal flesh from the potion that was near completion, a bit of nightshade, and four other items that were nigh impossible to get without selling a kidney.

Once finished, she put the entire mixture into a little dish and set it aside. She glanced at the clock again and blew out a breath that ruffled the sweaty hair lying across her forehead. If there was one thing that Sukie could count on over the years, it was Helena’s punctuality. As if thinking about her best friend had summoned her from thin air, Helena walked through the door.

“Sukie, it’s good to see you! Things have been so boring lately, darling.”

“Hi love, you’re just in time.” Sukie walked over to the stove and sniffed the steam coming from the pot. It made her eyes water a bit but it was definitely done, so she turned off burner.

Helena followed her to the stove. “What are you making, and just in time for what?”

Sukie ignored the second question but smiled and answered the first. She glanced sideways at Helena as she stirred the steaming liquid within. “It’s a love potion.” Helena was classically beautiful, with finely arched brows and full, kissable lips. She’d set many men’s and women’s hearts aflutter over the years. Sukie certainly wasn’t the first, but she was hoping she’d be the last.

“Love potion?” One dark eyebrow went up and Sukie wasn’t sure if her best friend questioned the validity of the statement, or the need for such a thing. Perhaps it was both.

“Yes.”

Those lovely lips curled into a secretive smile. “It looks like homemade chicken soup to me. My favorite.”

Sukie laughed and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, then ladled some of her potion into it. “It is.”

“Your love language, of course.”

A light blush stained Sukie’s cheeks. “It’s true.”

“You know you don’t need that. You’ve never needed it. But, darling…” The witch let the ladle drop into the pot and turned to look at her best friend of many years. Helena raised her hand to caress Sukie’s cheek, but the appendage passed straight through, causing the witch to shiver. “I’m afraid you’re a few centuries too late.”

Sukie shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.” She opened a nearby drawer to remove a spoon, then took the soup, and the other dish she’d made over to the kitchen table. Helena followed with an apprehensive look upon her face.

Bastien jumped onto the worn wood surface and approached the second dish. He questioned one last time. _“Are you sure about this?”_

Sukie looked from Bastien, to her best friend and love of her life. “Never been surer of anything.” Then she scooped a bit of the soup into her mouth and hummed with pleasure at the taste. There was no rule that said potions couldn’t be delicious, even deadly ones. Bastien simply ate his food in silence.

********

Jonathan had left the postal van idling at the curb, and tucked the package securely beneath his arm as mounted the porch steps. He briefly paused before reaching out to knock on the door of the purple house at the end of the lane. It was only his third day on the job but everyone had warned him about the old witch’s house. Other than the color, it’s seemed perfectly ordinary to him.

Before fist could connect with wood, the door was abruptly pulled open. Jonathan leaned back as the most beautiful man he’d ever seen stood in the doorway. He had black hair, and bold eyebrows, capping the greenest eyes Jon had ever seen. It took him a few seconds to find his voice. “Erm, package for Sukie Laveau?”

The man frowned. “I’m afraid she’s passed on, but I’m her nephew, Bastien Laveau. I can take the package in her place.”

His beauty was too much for Jon. “Oh, um, okay. I suppose that would be fine.” He thrust the package toward Bastien and shivered when the handsome man’s hand made contact with his own.

Bastien smiled, enjoying the opportunity to flirt that he’d long been denied. “That’s not the only thing that’s fine. Have a nice day,” He tilted his head, indicating a wish for the carrier’s name.”

“It’s Jon. Jonathan Banks.”

“Well, Jonathan Banks, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day. I look forward to future package handling from you.”

Jon’s cheeks burned with a mix of interest and embarrassment. “Sa…same to you, Mister Laveau!” Then he turned and clattered down the steps back to his van, before something truly embarrassing could happen in front of the gorgeous man. Quietly laughter followed him.


End file.
